


Give and Take

by EjBlaKit



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: A tad voyeuristic, F/M, It's still smut, Kylo likes control, Leather gloves, Smut, Smut Forever, Space windows are cold, You could at least take off your shirt, dubcon, i wrote more
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-07-24 07:34:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7499559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EjBlaKit/pseuds/EjBlaKit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ren has tracked her down and trapped her on a junk freighter. There's no where to run, no where to hide as their cat and mouse game changes into something more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For the Reylux Fam because certain people requested certain things, and who am I to say no?  
> <3

'I don't think so.' She danced back out of the reach of his arms, pressing the back of her hand to her face to see if she was bleeding. It came away red and she scowled at him.

'I can help you,' he said again, stalking forward, the same old spiel, same old situation, different location. Any other location would have been preferable to this, though, as her back hit a bulkhead and she cursed the confined area.

Her saber lay tantalisingly close, visible behind his enormous frame. But it was behind him. Out of reach. 

'Really, come up with a better pitch, your old one just isn't working.' Rey spat. She slipped along the wall, finding a corridor opening at her back and she stepped through, sinking deeper into the bowels of the freighter vessel he'd found her on. 

The lights flickered dully, affected by the power surge from his boarding attack.

Kylo Ren grinned at her, dark eyes predatory as he stepped towards her. His saber was lost in another section of the ship, damaged in their fight. They were down to fists and he was a lot stronger than her, and surprisingly faster, considering the height and weight difference. 

Rey was trapped and alone, mind racing for any possible escape. There was one, she realised, a pod that could get her out of this and then ... where? She'd be floating helplessly in space so he could just tractor her back inside. 

'Rey.' She yelped in surprise at his low voice. He'd gotten so close, towering over her. Dark cowl, dark arm bindings, leather gloves and a long, pale face. His helmet had been removed the moment he found her, metal bouncing against metal as he'd dropped it. Rey struck out instinctively, fist catching his gut, aiming for his side, below his ribs. The man was solid muscle, a steel wall that bruised her knuckles. He grunted regardless, hand snaking out to grab her. She ducked and twisted, feeling his hands catch the back of her tunic. Fabric ripped as she pulled away, sprinting through the passageways and clearing ladders in force-assisted bounds. She'd cleared half the vessel and had the pod in sight when she was slammed forwards roughly.

Copper filled her mouth as she hit the wall, pinned there by invisible bindings. She squirmed but couldn't break free, no matter how hard she strained.

'Really, Rey?' He gripped her shoulder and flipped her around to her back, his force grip dropping away. She spat a wad of blood onto the grated floor and panted, chest heaving desperately from the exertion of fleeing. She should have been used to it, really, but it still tasted bitter and panicked.

There was a sheen of sweat on his forehead, small black curls sticking to his face, partially concealing the fading scar she'd gifted him a lifetime ago. His full lips were tilted up in a smirk, dark eyes burning straight through her. He was huge. She swore he'd gotten bigger in the last few minutes. His black clad frame engulfed her as she stood pinned to the bulkhead. 

'What sort of thing would you like to hear from me, then?' He asked in a voice she hadn't heard from him before. Dark, deep and vibrating straight through her core. His gaze raked down her body and she followed it in confusion.

Her heart almost stopped before rushing into her throat in pure panic.

He'd ripped her tunic. Ripped it _off_ of her. She stood in her boots, leggings, belt and chest bindings, leaving little to the imagination. She inhaled deeply and watched his pupils blow out.

'What could I possibly say to entice you to my side?'

'Why would I ever want to be on _your_ side?' She spat, glancing at her escape at the end of the corridor. 

'I can think of a few reasons,' he purred and his voice raised goose bumps over her skin. It was the cold metal at her back, the cool air of the vessel doing it, she scolded herself, glaring up at him as leather fingers kneaded her shoulder, working into a knot. She almost groaned at the sensation, but bit it back with a growl. 

Before she could think about it and possibly give him forewarning, she slammed her heel down onto the toe of his boot, dropping low out of his grasp and darted away. 

It wasn't until she had her hand on the control panel that she realised he had letter her go.

He was toying with her.

He was kriffing toying with her.

Rey spun around when the panel didn't respond, nostrils flaring as she exhaled her rage. 

'Open it.'

'Why would I do that?' He strolled towards her with feigned laziness. She could see he was primed to pounce should she try to run again, muscles coiled for action. He raked a hand through his dark hair, pushing it back out of his face before he grinned down at her.

'I won't come willingly,' she said instead and his grin grew wider.

'I do love a challenge,' he huffed, eyes dropping to her chest again, lower.

Something hot and heavy curled in her belly. 

She didn't understand what had changed. He'd trapped and boarded her vessel, they'd fought hard and fast and vicious with his usual litany of pleas to let him teach her, to join the dark side, to become stronger. All the dribble he'd been spouting at her since she'd had the unfortunate misery of meeting him. But this was different. This heavy look in his eye, the dark timbre of his voice. It wasn't the first time they'd been in close combat with only hands and feet and teeth, but something had changed and she didn't understand _what_. 

'Just let me go,' she pleaded, edging nervously away. She _was_ nervous now, she could feel it coiling through her, the will to fight draining away because how was she supposed to overpower _him_? The very thought brought her hackles up again and she lashed out, kicking hard at his thigh to buckle him and then she was off. He grunted at her impact, she had felt him begin to topple. Cold air brushed past her and then she was slammed hard against the side of the ship, a strong hand at the back of her neck, effectively pinning her in place. Blood bubbled in her mouth again, dribbled down her chin.

His breath was ragged, his voice dripping with savage pride.

'I can't do that, Scavenger, and you know it.' She squirmed, but his body was pressing up against hers, trapping her in place as his warmth encircled her. She could smell him, it was suffocating, the sweat, the fabric, the hint of ozone and blood. Oppressive and welcoming all at the same time. She inhaled deeply, lungs complaining as his fingertips pressed against the sides of her throat. 

His free hand danced down her left side, skimming over the back of her ribs, her waist, over the swell of her hip. Warm leather pressing against her flesh. 

'I don't think you'd want me to let you go, anyway,' he continued talking, low and gravelly as he deftly unfastened her belt and threw it away. She could hear it skittering along metal flooring. An alarm flashed through her, a warning to be careful. She didn't know where this was going, she didn't want to know even as she pushed her hips back against the body pressing into her.

She felt him tug at her leggings and she scrambled to stop him. He caught her hands easily with his left hand, folding them behind her back and pinning them there with his chest. She clutched at the coarse fabric, trying to dig her nails into him, but he was wearing too many layers. She bucked wildly as he returned to what he was doing. Warm leather against the bare skin of her thigh as he rolled her pants down, cool air against her privates, the cloth of his tunic rubbing against her arse. 

Electric shocks sizzled through her at the contact, zeroing in on that warm, roiling mass in her stomach, fanning it, making her burn even hotter as she swallowed her startled gasp.

Leather fingers rubbed over her arse, squeezing tightly, before slipping down the curve towards a place no one had ever touched before. 

He pressed one finger against her, burning hot despite the barrier of his glove.

Her breath steamed against the window as she inhaled and exhaled sharply, knees shaking.

'You like that?' He growled, mouth pressed against her ear. Rey stared out at the stars, finding no relief there as his finger slid deeper past her folds and she moaned. She couldn't help it as it slipped out, the sound spreading white over the glass. She could feel his smile against her cheek as he released her neck. His right hand was tugging at the wrap on her chest, pulling it apart and she let him, let it fall about her waist as he pressed her once more against the glass. It was cold against her breasts. She splayed her fingers to brace herself as her arms came free.

She'd stopped fighting. She wasn't sure when that had happened.

'You're so wet,' he groaned as she felt his finger slide out of her, felt the evidence as he dragged the finger down her inner thigh. 'And it's all for me, Rey. You're wet just for me.' He rocked his hips into her, pressing her roughly against the window and she moaned, unable to stop herself as her breasts slid against the icy surface. 

His gripped her hip tightly as his other hand returned to fondling her, flicking a hopelessly sensitive spot that liquefied her insides. His finger slipped inside her again, sinking deep and twisting, and she panted desperately. She couldn't help it, she needed. She simply needed and he was building her up towards something. Wetness dribbled down her thighs and he laughed breathily as he pressed another finger into her, curving them slightly and she yelped, hips bucking involuntarily, legs trembling.

'Kriff,' Rey whimpered.

'You're so sensitive,' Kylo purred, his voice doing wonderful, sinful things to her body as his fingers continued building the pressure. 'I'm your first, aren't I? And you're so ready for me. Do you want me right here? Do you want me to make you cum? Or do you think you can still resist me?' Rey couldn't speak, she couldn't even comprehend attempting to as she managed a moan in response. His breath was hot against her face, torso rubbing coarse down her back as his gloved fingers swirled within her, scissoring as she squirmed.

Her fingers curled into claws, nails dragging down the smooth surface in front of her. She was desperate, so desperate to get there, to reach ... to reach that next place. She needed, oh stars did she need. He pressed a finger against that sensitive spot and she would have doubled over if she weren't pressed against the window. Rey squeezed her eyes shut and panted, chest heaving, hips rolling to make it _better_ , to increase the pressure, to _feel_ more.

'You know, my ship is out there right now, circling this freighter,' his voice was honey, sweet and sticky as his teeth caught her earlobe, nipping lightly. She shuddered helplessly. 'It could come into view at any moment, Rey, my Pilots could see you with your tits pressed against the port, see your dripping cunt. Do you want that?' She shook her head dumbly, hands reaching back to cling to him, silently pleading him to hurry. She didn't want them to see. She didn't want to be caught. She didn't want anyone to know how badly she wanted this. Needed this. 'Do you want them to see how fucking wrecked you are? How desperate you are for my cock?' 

'Kylo, please,' she whined, needing, still needing so kriffing desperately it ached. He scissored his fingers again and she _keened_ , head falling back to rest on his shoulder. His mouth dipped and sucked scorching marks over her neck, jolting thick pleasure down into her groin, sizzling her nerves with more, more, _more_. He dragged his teeth over her shoulder, nipping and licking as she said nonsense words, so ready, beyond ready as he pressed into that sensitive spot again and her whole world fell to pieces around her with a scream. 

'Good girl,' he groaned into her ear. She could vaguely feel him shifting position behind her, and then his hand was cupping her face, a finger pressing against her lips.  
She parted helplessly, tongue sliding over the intruding object. It tasted bitter, wet, warm. It was her. She was tasting herself and she pressed her thighs together as she sucked his fingers into her mouth, cleaning first one gloved finger and then the other. She caught the corner of his gaze, wicked and dark and ravenous and her gut twisted with raging desire. 

She wanted him. Oh kriffing starts did she still want him.

He folded her forward at the waist, her hands rising to hold herself against the cold window, his hands hot at her waist as she felt something nudge against her. Hotter than his grip, firmer. Kriffing hell, it was him, Kylo. She inhaled deeply as he rubbed against her, slick in her wetness as he pressed against that sensitive spot again and again, her knees giving with each motion. He held her steady and chuckled as she whimpered helplessly. 

'I'd prefer it if you presented for me like this at all of our encounters,' he growled.

No kriffing way, she thought, about to glare over her shoulder at him when he shifted and the thought flitted away. He was pressing against her entrance, sliding in slowly, torturously slowly.

The friction sparked fire and heat and electricity and her legs shook with it, stomach quivering as the inferno in her gut raged back to life and she moaned long and loud as he slid in, in, in. Her whole body trembled when his thighs hit the back of hers, once he was fully sheathed and he exhaled harshly. 

The world was eerily silent then, save for the rasp of his clothes, the pounding of her heart and their soft pants.

He rocked his hips gently and Rey made a strangled sound, face flushing in sudden embarrassment. What was she doing? she pushed herself back from the window, away from the inky blackness and glimmering starlight. His arm slid around her torso, pulling her flush against him and she huffed as her movement moved him and her body tingled in response.

'I can't,' she managed to stammer as his hand found her breast and squeezed while his teeth sank into her shoulder. 

'Try again, Scavenger,' his voice rumbled through her and she shivered with pleasure.

'Please, let me go. I won't ... uh - I won't tell anyone about this.' He laughed at that and rocked his hips again. She sank into him, clutching at the belt slung around his waist. 

'You won't tell anyone how much you wanted this? How much you enjoyed being put on display?'

'No, please,' she whispered, sinking deeper into him, into his hold, onto his cock because stars he felt amazing and right. 

In one fluid motion he was out of her, turning her around to face him, and then her back was ice as he slammed her breathlessly against the window again. Strong arms lifted her up and he was impaling her and Rey _moaned_. He felt so _good_. 

Her legs locked around his waist, thighs squeezing tight as she wrapped her arms around his neck staring into his face, mesmerised by the hunger in his gaze.

'Kriff, Rey,' he hissed and she slid up the window as he thrust hard into her, hitting a spot inside that made her toes curl. He pressed his forehead against hers, nose sliding across her cheek as he thrust again and again, holding her entranced by the look in his eyes and she panted and moaned. She was building again, faster this time, body throbbing with wanting it. She no longer cared how noisy she was as she begged him.

'Kylo, stars, please,' she slid a wet kiss across his cheek, ducking her head down to try and catch her breath as he slammed her down onto him, flaming hot pulses through her stomach and limbs, 'more, Kylo-' and the vowel of his name dragged out and out as her whole body quivered uncontrollably as he roughly took her to the brink of the pleasure precipe. 'Please, please, _please_.' She chanted endlessly, almost unaware she was even speaking as his fingers dug bruises into her thighs, the glass at her back slick with sweat and ice cold from space. All that mattered was his cock sliding in and out of her, of his breath on her face, of his lips as he growled.

'Cum for me, Scavenger.' And kriffing goodness she did. She shrieked her release and dug her nails in deep, spine arching and he only just caught her head before she smashed it into the window behind her. He kept moving, thrusting as she rode waves of ecstasy, eyes open and unseeing as she felt him moving, felt him tensing, heard him swear her name into her neck. Her legs fell loosely to the ground and he lowered her gently, in strange contrast to what they'd just been doing. His arms slipped around her and held her close.

She felt warmth trickle between her thighs, wet and sticky, but she didn't mind.

Rey stared up at him, raising a trembling arm to brush sweaty locks out of his face. He caught her hand and kissed her finger tips. She smiled, genuine enjoyment spreading across her face as the Darksider worshipped her palm and pressed his lips to the pulse in her wrist. 

With slow, lazy movements she began to pick up her clothes and dress. Kylo Ren didn't need to, though, because Kylo Ren was still fully clothed. She kept his gaze as she shimmied into her tights and rebound her breasts, reclaiming her belt and locking it into place over her bruised hips. 

'You'll have to try harder than that if you want me to join you,' she finally said with a confidence she felt. Every part of her was mellow and content, filled with a thrumming peace that exuded from her core. She felt good. Better than good. She felt almost indestructible. 

Amusement rolled off him in waves as he turned to watch her stroll down the corridor, hips swaying with each step. She spanned out her thoughts and felt the familiar tug of her saber, pulling it towards her, concentrating on navigating the twisting passageways so it would reach her unharmed. 

'I enjoy challenges,' the First Knight rumbled pleasantly, seemingly as mellow as she. There were stains down the front of his robes, glistening as the lights flickered above them. Rey merely smiled, head tilted to the side as she inhaled deeply, calmingly. 

Cool silver connected with her palm and Kylo didn't flinch at the reappearance of her weapon. She clicked it to her belt and pressed her hand against the control panel to the escape pod. They beeped in response, hatch sliding open to admit her.

'Don't follow me,' she said, turning to face him as she stepped inside. He folded thick arms over his broad chest.

'There's no fun in that,' he grinned as the door slid closed with a hiss.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You asked for more, you get more.

Rey was dragged out of meditation by a disturbing realisation.

She had not felt Kylo Ren's force signature for days.

She should have rejoiced in that back of mind tingle having faded, but no. If she could not feel him it meant that he was either dead, or up to no good.

Rey was inclined to believe it was the latter.

Metal clanged loudly as she got up, boots scraping against the grating, the echo sounding through the corridors of the too big ship. It had been cheap, though. A floating rust bucket that the previous owner had all but given her. He hadn't realised how good a condition the engines were in, or how easy it was to replace the damaged hull sections, or the cracked transparisteel viewports. She'd even scrounged up a decent amount of furniture to bolt into her bunk room and the spot she'd designated as her dining room slash training room slash meditation room slash reading nook. 

She actually had to thank Kylo Ren for this. Without him taking possession of the old freighter, she would never had found this hunk of metal to call her own.

'Where are you?' She mused loudly as she settled herself into her pilots chair, flicking switches to bring up comms channels and sensor sweeps. They had been running idly in the background, but she was interested now in what they weren't detecting.

It turned out what they weren't detecting was an Upsilon class vessel, sitting port side, nestled into one of the larger asteroids. The one downside to taking refuge in the swirling debris of space was that others could do the same, and this vessel had been cloaked with incredible efficiency. She didn't have to wonder who could do something like that.

'Hello Kylo Ren.' She said through the comms. She didn't have to wait long for a response, as if he'd been waiting for her to speak.

'Rey.' His voice was deep, but natural. He wasn't wearing his mask.

'How long have you been there?' She adjusted her ships position with a few deft motions, turning it so she could physically view his ship. Small fragments of rock pinged off her hull.

'Long enough.'

'I told you not to follow me.' She said, eyeing the First Order shuttle. The markings were so glaringly obvious. He could have at least taken something a little more discreet. The thought almost make her giggle. Kylo Ren probably didn't even know the word.

He sighed dramatically, the sound crackling slightly, causing static. 

'That wouldn't be any fun, though, and we had so much fun last time.' 

Rey had spent enough sleepless nights over the past few months to know that she couldn't deny his words. Stars but she'd craved, and then been horrified because of how much she still wanted. 

'Are you going to tell me I need a teacher?' She teased. She felt a flare of awareness, of Kylo Ren suddenly breaking mental silence. He was so close, his emotions so vibrant and strong. Amusement and lust rolled in waves through her, hope and caution. They were all him. It took her a long moment to compartmentalise him, to separate him from herself so she could distinguish who was feeling what. It turned out he wasn't the only one feeling hopeful and horny. 

'You didn't seem like you needed much of one.' He said.

'I meant for using the Force, you nerf-herder,' she groused, although they both knew she hadn't really. 

'Your new vessel doesn't have very big view ports,' he said in an off-hand tone. Rey rolled her eyes and blew a strand of hair out of her face. Her stomach felt tight and she was shifting restlessly in her seat.

'Did you make a new saber yet?' She shot back. There was nothing but amusement from him. No hostility or anger. Open amusement. It was as if he didn't care that she'd destroyed his crackly pride and joy. 

'I'm boarding.'

'Oh no you're not!' Her hand was instantly hovering over the piloting controls, ready to manoeuvre her way out of this belt and into a hyperspace channel. She didn't care where she ended up, as long as she was far away from him.

'Rey, do you think you have much of a choice?' His voice was haughty and she could see his ship beginning to move. His figure was moving about the cabin. A shadow against the light.

'Kylo,' she said warningly. 

She could see him turn and look at her, across the void of nothing. And then it was like he was standing right before her, his body heat merging with her own, his face so close to hers, hypnotising, mesmerising, eyes deep and dark and hungry. Her ship shuddered, jerking her back to the now. Back to reality.

'Kylo!' She yelled in pure frustration. His ship was no longer in sight, alarms on her console blaring that another ship had docked with hers. She silenced the alerts with heel of her palm.

Her saber was a familiar weight on her belt, reassuring against her hip as she turned and sprinted down the corridors. She didn't slow for corners, taking them hard and bouncing off walls as she flew towards the hatch, trying desperately to get there before he pressurised and boarded. The plan was to blow the seal. Sure it would damage her hull a little, but she'd survive and he'd be floating away and not setting foot into her home. 

'What's the rush?' His voice was even deeper in person. She stopped, hands gripping piping on the walls to halt her momentum. He'd already boarded, gotten quite far in. So much for venting him. 

'Don't you dare light that thing on my ship,' she seethed, turning around to face him. Sweat dribbled from her hairline, tracking down the edge of her cheek. He grinned wolfishly, hands held out before him, empty. Dark robes swirled about him as he stepped forward, dark hair, dark gloves, dark eyes, dark smile. 

'I don't think a few more scratches will hurt this thing. It's even uglier than the last one.' 

'If it offends you so much, you should get off.' She shot back, straightening herself up to her full height. Rey still found that she had to look up to maintain eye contact.

'It had been the plan, in regards to you.' He was standing right in front of her now, encompassing her with his emotions and desires. She batted them away with her hand, as if they were tangible objects to deter. 

'How about we destroy your ship this time?' She offered hopefully, palming the silver hilt on her belt. Kylo Ren hummed and tilted his head. 

'Is it because of the bigger viewports?' He asked lightly. Her face flushed red as anger surged through her. Her gut clenched tightly, hungrily at the reminder. 'We could, if you'd like, though I'd warrant you have comfier surfaces in here.' He leant down, face hovering over hers as a leathered finger caught a curl of her hair, twisting it around his digit. 'I'd hoped we could do things a little more conventionally this time round.' 

Rey's mouth ran dry as the part of her she was steadfastly ignoring became very wet.

Kylo Ren was grinning at her. 

Rey shoved hard, force assisted, sending him careening backwards down the corridor. He staggered, boots thunking loudly as he threw an arm out for balance, dark brows knitting over fiery eyes. His grin turned savage.

'Don't dare to presume anything, murderer.' She hissed, unclipping her weapon and holding it before her, ready to ignite should she need it. He did not reach for his. Instead he pulled the cowl from around his shoulders and allowed it to drop to the floor. Next went the tunic, revealing a large expanse of rippling pale, scarred flesh.

Oh stars of all creation. Rey wanted a black hole to swallow her. 

She knew he was strong, how could she not? But to actually see the evidence?

Her distraction was punished as he retaliated, throwing her onto her back. She rolled and regained her feet before darting down another passageway. Fine. If she had to fight him there was only one safe place on this ship. Her own little multi-purpose sanctuary. 

She didn't want him in there, she didn't want to sit there at some later date and remember him being in her sanctuary. She didn't want him seeing her things, touching her things. She didn't want to hear him mock her little scrap creations that decorated a shelving unit.

Rey panted as she turned another corner, luring him on, pulse pounding in her ears, as his footsteps pounded behind her.

It was the only place on the ship where she wouldn't need to worry about their sabers cutting through the hull. It was mid-deck and not close to any essential systems. 

'Cosy.' He said as he caught up to her, striding into the room. She stood against the far wall, glaring. 'It's very you.' He was looking about curiously, steps turning towards her cabinet of little figures. 'You made these?' He asked. Was he making conversation? Rey frowned in confusion. 'Flowers, these are flowers made out of scrap. That's very creative.' And was that a compliment? She felt more defensive than ever now. 'It'd be hard growing the real things on a ship, so that's a good compromise.' 

He had the audacity to smile and her stomach flopped wetly. 

'Why are you here?' She demanded. 

He groaned.

Rey didn't know if it was at the tone of her voice, at her words, or at her wilful ignorance of the situation. Perhaps an amalgamation of the three.

'Why do you deny yourself?' He asked, turning to face her. She realised, with a start, that he was a lot closer than she'd realised. 'Is it some remnant of Jedi training? You're obviously not trying too hard with the Jedi thing, judging on our last encounter. So is it some hang up?'

'I don't know what you're talking about!' She insisted, raising her lightsaber, ready to engage, ready to turn it on and end this.

'I can feel your arousal, Rey! We're kriffing connected! You can't lie to me!'

Oh.

Oh that.

Right.

Well.

'We're still enemies,' she muttered, not wanting to look him in the eyes anymore. But where else was she supposed to look? His lips? His bare throat? His bare and incredibly muscular torso? She'd seen muscle before, lean and hard on the bodies of those she'd struggled to survive with. She'd seen Finn and Poe, just out of the showers or mucking around on hot days on the base. She had seen shirtless men before. But none of them were Kylo-kriffing-Ren and his six foot plus of solid, powerful muscle. 

She wondered how hard she'd have to bite for him to feel it.

Surely that amount helped act as some sort of protective shielding. Surely. Otherwise what was the point?

His entire body tensed, and her body stiffened automatically in response.

He grinned.

Rey lunged.

In three swift moves he had effectively smashed her blade out of her hand, swung her away from him and pinned her to the ground. 

He was _really_ kriffing strong.

Rey grunted, strained, and then stilled.

'Kylo,' she said, voice light and questioning.

'Yeah?' He sounded irritatingly casual. There was no part of him straining to hold her in place, and that grated her the wrong way. Shouldn't she at least be a challenge?

'If I have sex with you, will you leave my ship and myself unharmed?'

'For the most part.' He said without hesitation. She felt the heat of his hand brush against her side, tracing the slight curve of her waist. 

Rey stared down at the floor grating, the cold biting into her skin, her clothes. It was embarrassingly filthy, covered in grease and dirt and hair. She chewed her bottom lip for a long moment, mulling over the dilemma of Kylo Ren. Her arms were twisted behind her, so fighting would be tricky. Doable, but destructive. She couldn't deny that she did want to sleep with him again, and if it got him off her ship ... and he wasn't wrong about the whole not Jedi thing. It was a trade, really, that she benefitted from completely. 

'Okay.'

'Okay?' He asked, momentarily confused.

'Let me up.' She said. He released her immediately, weight and heat suddenly absent as he rose and stepped back.

Rey pushed herself up, shoulders complaining a little from the restraint. She rolled them as she got to her knees, then her feet. 

She turned and faced him, sizing him up. Kylo Ren tilted his head slightly to the side, black locks brushing against his forehead as he returned the look, arms hanging loosely at his sides.

Rey took a step forward, another. She lifted a hand and splayed her fingers over the soft/hard mass of him. Hot muscle and silk skin, rippled scar and stained freckles. He hissed at her touch, but didn't move. Her hands were probably cold. She trailed up the centre of him, from belly button to neck, suddenly too shy to meet his gaze. It was only her hand and his chest, the ripple of tension that preceded her fingertips, the wake or goosebumps they left. 

Warmth furled tight in her belly, melting thickly through her veins until she found herself panting softly, lips parted as she studied the dip of his collarbone, the swell of his shoulders, the long expanse of his neck and corded tendon. The bob of his Adams apple as he swallowed. 

Space dark hair brushed her knuckles, impossibly soft, curling through her fingers, rising up and up, past ears too large that flamed red as she caressed them. She pressed against the constellations across his face, tracing out the pattern towards his nose, trailing along the cartilage until her fingertip rested against his full bottom lip.

Rey stared at the spot for a long moment.

Soft and warm.

Her mouth was dry, her skin too tight, her insides too hot. 

Her tiptoes lifted her up and up and up until she hovered so close, so impossibly near to him. He smelled of sweat and metal and ozone. He smelled of charcoal and blood and salt. Warm bursts of something sweet brushed against her with ever soft breath from between his parted lips, from around her finger. 

Hazel sought out honey-brown and found ravenous-black in its stead. Impossibly deep and dark and needy. Her impossible man.

Rey slipped her finger away and closed the distance, feather-light, a caress, a sigh. Her hands against his shoulders, propping her up. He melted into her slightly. 

Tentatively she pressed her tongue to his lips, and he parted, sweet and moist. She met his tongue cautiously as she pressed more firmly against him, still hesitant, still careful, but ever learning, ever forward. He sighed into her, letting her guide as she gained her confidence, as she allowed one hand to rise and tangle in his locks, pulling him down towards her, flattening her feet, rocking him into her. Deepening, craving, their tongues tasting and testing and twining as their lips slid and danced and she was moaning too.

'Fuck, Rey,' he groaned, and she pulled his hands to her, and he latched on without question. He gripped her hips and held her close, pressing her tight against his solidness, against the strength that had moments ago kept her imprisoned. 

She pushed away, tugging frantically at her belt, at her tunic, needing them off, wanting to feel her skin against his, to compare freckles and scars because they both had so many, surely some had to match. They fit so well together already. 

Large hands helped, sliding over the dimples of her ribs, brushing the swell of her breasts. Every touch igniting fire and lightning, electricity sparking through her nerves and veins. Her knees turned to jelly, sagging helplessly against him as their lips broke and his found her neck, sucking pleasure to join the inferno. 

Strong arms scooped her up and sat her on the counter. She fell back, arms outstretched, beckoning. 

He met her eagerly, leaning over her, pressing kisses down her collarbone, her chest. His tongue found her left nipple and she arched up under him, gasping in surprise and delight. How did he know how to do these things? To make her sing so easily? His eyes heavy-lidded and dark, absorbing her very essence as he looked into her soul and gave her what she wanted, what she needed and oh, _oh!_ She dug her fingers into his hair and pressed down hard, thighs clenching, _trembling_ , as he mouthed her through her tights, licking hot wet circles through the fabric that made her hips buck and strangled sounds escape her throat. His fingers dug hard into the flesh of her arse, lifting her, steadying her, and then it didn't matter because her heel was digging into his back, and her back was off the table and she was keening out pure, crashing bliss in meaningless syllables and sweat drops. 

Panting, dizzy, breathless, ephemeral.

He peppered kisses over her face and she giggled, cuddling him to her, wrapping her legs around his waist while his fingers tried to shimmy down her tights. Eventually she let him. His smile was youthful, natural, eager to please, ready to please. His arousal was hot and heavy against her as she sat up at the edge of the table, legs back around him, arms around his shoulders, lips moulded together, a perfect match. 

The only sound in the cabin was the distant thud of shrapnel, harmless against the ship. Their breaths panting thickly, heartbeats pounding, the whisper of skin against skin, patter of sweat against metal. It smelled of sex, of them, of metal and rust and lust all laced thick and heavy.

The reins were hers again and she took them gently. Her fingers explored and lips followed, tracing scar tissue and muscle ridges. Her tongue flicked into his belly button as they separated slightly to give her room, and she giggled when he squirmed, ticklish. She trailed the edges of dark hair to the hem of his buttons and looked up as she unbuttoned his trousers, eyes on his as she pushed them over his hips.

The scent of his arousal was thick, salt-sweat, sex-heavy, eager. There was sweat on his face, dripping from his hair. She pressed a kiss to his left pec and pressed her hand against his bare inner thigh. He hissed and breathed deeply, inhaling, exhaling, ribs expanding, contracting, muscles rippling, pulse point in his neck pounding. She could feel it under her hand, in his leg. The rapid thud-thud of this moment and the next and the next.

The warmth was curling thick and anticipating in her gut, wetness cold and sticky between her thighs, stark counterpoint to her boiling skin. There was only him and her and him in this moment. Of her hand against his leg, moving tauntingly up, fingertips brushing tight curls, and then velvety warmth and he groaned. His voice curling around them as her fingers curled around him. Her name on his lips as she pressed him against hers.

He tasted of salt and flesh, of heat and need against the tip of her tongue. She licked about the head of him, testing, tasting, wanting strangely to have him in her, on her, around her. She wanted him in any way and every way all at once and once at a time. Her lips slid down the solid hard length of him and her gut tightened as he groaned, deep and guttural. He was hot against her tongue, burning, and he tasted so good. She pressed him to the back of her throat, taking as much as she could, even though she couldn't breathe, didn't want to breathe, just wanted to be because he liked this and she wanted him to keep liking it, needed him to. 

'No.' His voice was broken, shaky as he tugged her hair, pulling her off with a pop that had him groaning and trembling all over again. Her thumb swirled the bead of precum along the tip and she felt him quivering under her. 'Rey, no, I'm too close.' She spread her legs and drew him closer again, embracing him tightly as she angled her hips and pressed him against her entrance.

They held their gaze as he pushed forward.

Her eyelids fluttered of their own accord at the fullness, at the intrusion slipping easily into wetness, filling and stretching and she moaned as he slowly hilted himself within her, a shiver running scalp to feet. Toe curling, lip biting, skin crawlingly good. She was full and complete, her hand trailing up the thick cord of the steadying arm on her hip. She rocked slightly and they moaned in unison, friction puddling in her belly, hot and heavy and tingly. Her nails bit deep into his back as she rocked again. The sputter of something coming to life, burning thick and hot, and raring, champing to get going, to ignite and Kylo was pushing her back against the table, pulling her legs up and to his chest and oh kriffing stars she could see galaxies exploding to life. He was pressing the right spot just so with each thrust, each in and out as he hugged her calves, lips against her foot, unable to stop kissing her as she stared unseeing at the ceiling, just feeling, feeling, _feeling_. Her breasts jiggling with each movement, her mouth open, hands clinging to the edges of the table. The heat and the heaviness, the pressure building as she squirmed and rocked, trying to counterpoint, to time with his thrusts and failing as they both grew frantic, frenetic in their desire, their closeness and she was in his arms, face in his neck as he held her. She clung tightly, ankles locked, nails digging hard and deep, raking gouges of red through porcelain. 

She felt his tension, felt it building as he held her tighter, closer, thrust out of time, out of his depth and she shattered against him, millions of pieces caught in his gravity. Caught in him, slowly reassembling as he sank to his knees, heaving oxygen through his mouth, their hair sweat tangled, lips locked. His release was warm against her thighs, mingling with hers. He held her close in his arms as they sank to the floor.

Their silence was comfortable, sleepy, knowing.

Her head on his chest, his hand in her hair, the floor biting and cold.

'You are certainly not conventional,' he said into the cavity of life and reality.

'Get off my ship, Ren.' She said. 

He hummed in response.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just felt like everyone should know that I was eating a big bowl of spaghetti while I was writing this smut.


End file.
